Darkness Takes A Bride
by Walshrose1979
Summary: Lady Isabella "Bella" Michaels is the daughter of Lord Shawn Michaels and the goddaughter of King Hunter the Great of the Kingdom of Hartford. The young woman is the most beautiful and desirable woman in the kingdom but there is one man who wants her heart, body and soul..a vampire by the name of Lord Roman Reigns and he will do anything to get her to the darkside. Take place in AU
1. Chapter 1

The dark handsome guy always came to her in her dreams at night. There was a mystery about him that gets her right to the very core of her soul and as always she fights him and the dark side of her she always keep hidden.

In the dreams there would be a cold burst of wind then as she cover herself up more with her blankets she felt the cold touch upon her cheek as the finger started going down her neck making her moan a little as their was a slightly shiver down her spine.

"Bella...my sweet little tiger lily. Come with me and I will show you all the pleasures and desires that this life will never show you."

"No! I never will!" the woman hissed at the man then with all her might she pushed him away from her as the figure of him disappeared into the wind but leaving her a future warning:

"My sweet Tiger Lily this isn't over yet! You will be mine willing or not!" the voice echoed.

Just them the young woman sat up in her bed screaming with sweat dripping down her soft olive face down inside her lace, white nightgown

Her soft hazel eyes widen as o of her maids gather around her to calm her down hoping deep down not to wake the king or queen for they are would be up all night worrying about their god-daughter.

Her name is Lady Isabella Catherine Michaels, the daughter of Lord Shawn Michaels the best friend of King Hunter the Great of the Kingdom of Hartford.

Her mother, Lady Victoria Michaels, died while giving birth to her breaking Lord Shawn's heart but his daughter filled the void in his heart and made sure that Isabella, or Bella as people known her had everything her heart desires.

Bella's godparents are King Hunter and his wife Queen Stephanie.

When Bella was just five years old her father lost his life during a battle between good and evil, but it been whispered more than once that Lord Shawn made a "deal with the devil" so to speak that on his daughter's 21st birthday she will be given in marriage to a man by the name of Lord Roman Reigns of the dark kingdom of Pensacola which was forbidden for anybody from the kingdom of Hartford to even travel to.

After Shawn found out what Lord Roman really was he backed out of the deal at the cost of his life.

From then on, King Hunter and his wife raised Bella as their own child along with their other children knowing the truth about what happen to Bella's father..who was like a brother to the King.

Isabella is if not the most beautiful woman in the kingdom she is definitely one of the most desirable as many men from different kingdoms been asking for her hand in marriage since she was sixteen years old.

She has long brown hair that curls naturally like young leaves, mystical brown eyes, olive-colored skin as soft as the underpetals of rosebuds, her body as round and smooth as a marble statue.

It has been said that her beauty maddened the soul of every man in the kingdom like wine.

Now it is a week until Lady Bella's birthday and the dreams are getting worse.

"It's alright my lady, here I will get you some water."whispered the head maid, April, or AJ as she is known to Bella as the small height woman quickly poured some water into a crystal goblet from a nearby table then quickly rush back to be with her mistress.

Taking the goblet it gentle from AJ's hand the young woman then started drinking letting the cool water go down throat helping her to keep calm as her friend was sitting by her at the end of the king-size bed.

"Looks like the nightmares are getting worse Bella, you must tell the King." AJ begged while watching her friend drink the water down feeling bad for her.

"You know I can't do that, AJ. The king have so much on his mind with now dealing with his enemies and the dealing with the business within his kingdom I can't go to him about this nightmares. It's a foolish thing to do." sighed Bella as she got out of her bed then started to walk towards the huge window looking out into the darkness of the night thinking: Who is this guy? What does he want with her?

Whoever this handsome man was he was dark and dangerous.

AJ sighed hoping all of this nightmares will blow over soon especially since it's almost Bella's twenty-first birthday which King Hunter and his wife is having a masked ball in her honor.

Taking one last look at that full moon that was hanging high in the sky the young woman walked back towards her huge bed as her maid walked back towards her little twin bed near by as in Bella's own way putting the subject to rest.

"The sun will be out soon and the darkness will be no longer, at least until the sun go down. I hope and pray I will never see this man again, even in my dreams." Bella whispered to herself even though AJ can hear her.

"Good night, my lady, my good friend."

"Good night, AJ, my good friend."


	2. Chapter 2

The moon and darkness always been his friend for it's understood the dark side of him.

Sitting at a large wooden dinner table in a spacious dinning hall at his castle that is called in Latin: Palatium in damnatis or Palace of the Damned, looking over some papers that his spies been sending to him from the kingdom of Hartford marking every step the royal family makes including his beloved, soon to be vampire bride, Isabella "Bella" Catherine Michaels.

Roman is a very handsome man standing 6' 3" with long brown hair that was in a ponytail, he is well built, olive skin with tribal tattoos on his huge arms, have grey eyes but would turn pure black if you would upset him or is full with pure lust and desire.

It was thanks to his cousin Tamina, the one who turned him into the dark person he was today...a vampire just because a weak part wanted to live forever so to speak.

It was a choice that he never looked back or reget for it made him more powerful than ever before.

From all the papers and reports nothing popped out but one thing.

It was on fancy paper with dark purple and black roses all over it with a full moon hanging high in the light purple clouds with beautiful black calligraphy writing:

_Their Royal Majesties King Hunter the Great and Queen Stephanie of the Kingdom of Hartfort will be will hosting a Mask Ball in the honor of their Goddaughter:_

_ Her Grace, Lady Isabella "Bella" Catherine Michaels, daughter of the late Lord Shawn Michaels and the late Lady Victoria Michaels._

_Dress in any way you like but don't forget the mask. _

_Dinner will be served in the great hall following by a dance._

Roman chuckle as he threw the paper down on the table along with the rest papers as he got up then slowly walked towards the fireplace thinking about his pure, virgin, beautiful, Bella and the longing to be with her, to have her as his own, to feel the touch of her flesh, to hear her scream his name in the darkness of pleasure that he can give her.

Lost in though he didn't hear his cousin Tamina coming up the stairs from the part of the castle that she made as her own home and it's also the place where she can do her magic and spells to help her cousin with anything he desired.

"Thinking about her again aren't we cousin?"

The voice of his cousin and maker made him smile for it was Tamina who help him enter Bella's dream even though she always fights him which made her more desireable to him.

"Yes, I am. There will be a masked ball in her honor of her twenty-first birthday at the castle of her godparents." commented Roman as he walked back towards the table picking up the purple color paper the give it to his cousin with a grin thinking to himself about what kind of gift to give the young woman.

His cousin smile at Roman while looking at the paper herself knowing how he feels about the young Bella, hell even that Tamina saw of the young lady though her magic and found her very desireble herself.

Giving the paper back to her cousin Tamina started rubbing his shoulders a little feeling the power that was giving off Roman knowing it almost time for him to feed soon.

Putting her lips to his ear smelling the need to feast she whispered, "You need to eat. You will need all the strength to train young Bella to be your new wife, with my help we will break the goodness out of her and bring her into the darkness.

Roman moans feeling the need to taste the blood of a warm body letting it pour down his lips, watching at the person gets weaker and weaker, the heart pumping slower and slower as the light of life leaves the person body forever.

With the touch of Tamina's hand, Roman followed her towards a wall facing the other side of her dining hall then tapped on the wall showing a passage way down towards the deepest, darks part of the castle: Into Tamina's world.

Lights from glowing candles all around the room Roman can see a young woman bounded and gaged on a slab of black marbel strugging to get free.

From the look of her, she was a young woman from one of the whore houses outside his kingdom.

"Hush now little whore we don't want you to wear yourself out just yet." Tamina said while starting to touch the woman's neck then down to her breast.

The woman started pulling on the ropes more as Tamina moved away letting her cousin advance towards the helpless woman.

Taking off his jacket, then his white ruff shirt throwing it on the ground near by as starting licking the young woman's neck feeling the blood flowing though the helpless woman's vains.

As his eyes starting to grow dark black the woman scream behind the gag as Roman when in for the attack like a wolf going after prey.

Tamina sat back watching as her cousin suck the life out of the young whore letting the blood flow his lips and onto the floor while laughing while drinking some warm blood of her own from a crystal goblet from another victim just hours before.

Throwing his head back his growled as the last of the woman's blood was dripping from his lips watching the life grow dimmer by the second.

Roman wipes the blood off his lips walking back towards his cousin Tamina with a grin on his face saying to himself, "So, my beautiful Bella, you will be my Queen of the Damned"


	3. Chapter 3

It's morning time in the kingdom known as Hartford as the sunshine finely appeared from behind the darkness of the moon and clouds letting the day to be reborn.

Her head maid, AJ, along with her other two maids Brie and Nikki was going about their business around Bella's chambers while in a different room near by her bed chambers young Bella was taking a relaxing bath trying to get her mind off the nightmares she been having this past few nights.

The woman begged her maids not to say anything about the nightmares she been having and each of then gave their vows not to.

Bella sighs as she let the warm water cover every part of her body, then she slowly closed her eyes thinking of good things including the upcoming Masked Ball that will be held in her honor for her twenty-first birthday.

With the help of her maids along with her godmother Queen Stephanie the young woman have picked out the perfect outfit for the party.

Laying back in the huge bathtub she closed her eyes then it wasn't before long until Bella fell asleep and another dream came alive.

In the dream, the room she was in was all dark and bare with black curtains covering the window but there was still a bit of cold wind coming though from the doorway as Bella can feel the water turning ice-cold.

As she opened her beautiful brown eyes up she saw that man who was in her dreams the night before sitting on the floor by her looking at her with though cold, gray eyes with a grin on his face dressing all in black as he try to touch the side of Bella's face gentle.

"Don't you dare touch me." Bella hissed at the man while slapping his hand away from her.

That was a very bad mistake on her part as Roman grab hold of her neck roughly the started to kiss her neck gentle knowing in the dreams he have full control.

"You feels so good, you smell so good too. This blood bath is doing wonders for you my dear Tiger Lily." he whispered in her in ear then when back to kissing her neck as he slowly going down towards her naked breast.

"Blood bath? What do you mean Blood bath?"

He grins then replied, "Look down at the bathtub my dear."

Bella's eyes almost bugged out as she saw the tub full of blood, with that she started to scream as Roman laughed.

And just then the dream ends as soon as it began as Bella's eyes flew up just in time for AJ to help her mistress out of the tub getting her ready for the day.

Sitting in one of the formal dining rooms in the castle both King Hunter and Queen Stephanie was waiting for their beloved god-daughter to have breakfast with them.

King Hunter was so proud of his beautiful, beloved god-daughter, Isabella Catherine.

Out of all of his god children Bella was always his favorite because she remind him of Lord Shawn, Bella's late father whom was like a brother to Hunter and miss him greatly every day.

"So, my darling, I heard that Bella have picked out her dress for the her birthday party. I bet she will look so beautiful in it." Hunter said while some of the servants started to bring the food in.

"Yes, my love. Bella is going to look so beautiful in her new green dress that you have order for her all away from Paris for it along with the jewelry and new crown. You just love to spoil her don't you?" Stephanie commented remembering the day that Lord Shawn died, seeing Hunter cry for the first time in years was very painful to see but then he saw little Isabella, who was just five years old was crying also.

It was just then Hunter picked the little girl up then says to her, "For now on, I will take care of you in the honor of my best friends, your beloved father."

With that both Stephanie and Hunter took young Isabella, or 'little duchess' as he called her into his family and never looked back.

"Right now, I'm worried about her future. She needs to marry, she is the right age to marry and I have some men in mind. "

Taking a drink of her water then took an apple from the table the queen asked, "And knowing you, your invited this young men to her masked ball?"

"Of course, I only want the best for my little Duchess."

Before Stephanie can comment one of the servants came in, bow his head then announced, "Her Grace, Lady Isabella Michaels."

Both King and Queen got up out of love and respect for the young woman who grew up in front of their eyes ever since she was a baby as Bella entered the room wearing a red/gold dress with jewels to match.

"Your Majesties, good morning to you." she said with a smile as Bella curtsy to them both.

Hunter walked over kissing Bella on both cheek then Stephanie did the same as the King sat his god-daughter on the left side of him at the table while his beloved wife sat on the right.

The two main people in his life along with his small children

"Eat up ladies, after this we are going to mass than horseback riding."

Going into her dream made Roman very tired physically but with his cousin's help he finely held out the best he could this time around.

The sun is out but thanks to the black curtains and Tamina's spell keeping the castle dark he have little worry about burning to death.

Laying in his one top of his red, satin sheets naked while wearing a black satin robe laying there thinking about how he going to plan all this.

But the main thing is, what is he going to get her for her birthday? He had the perfect way to make sure she gets the gift and the message he wants across.

Running his fingers though his long black hair with a wicked smile on his handsome face thinking about Bella and his plans for her.

But one thing for sure, she going to be his forever.

"My Bella, my sweet Bella! Soon, you will be my Queen. Our black wedding will be beautiful..in the end you will bow down to me as your Lord and husband. You will learn to love me in the end." he said out loud knowing deep down even in the middle of the day like it is now Bella can hear him whispering in the cold winds that was blowing gentle this day.

As like magic the winds carried the message right to Bella who was relaxing on a blanket at a small river that was near by the castle while her godparents along with their little children was taking a walk down by the river.

The young woman was laying on the blanket relaxing enjoying the feel of the warm sun against her skin when she heard the voice of the man from her dreams.

When Bella try to get up from the blanket she can feel like invisible hands keeping her down on the blanket touching her cheek, slowly moving down towards her neck, down her soft breast as a soft moan came out of her..what is she moaning?

Then the voice whispered one more warning, "You will always been mine, get ready and be on alert because you will never know when I will take you either from the front or the back. I'm watching everything you do for I have eye everywhere. No matter how hard your godparents protect you they can't stop me. Until my little Tiger Lily, here something to remember me by.."

It was just then she felt like fingers entering her pussy fast and hard as she struggle to get away but her body was betraying her as she started moaning and touching her body.

Then it was over as fast as it started leaving the young Bella's scared and feeling bother all at the same time knowing deep down in her heart this man is more dangerous not only to her but to everybody around.

God help her!


	4. Chapter 4

Prayer was the only thing that was keeping Bella sane, that and visiting the local priest at the church near by the castle.

It was time for her to pay another visit to her local priest along with praying for her heart and soul hoping the dreams of this dark man would go away and leave her in peace.

After talking to her Godfather, King Hunter, about the upcoming masked ball she told him that she was going to the near by church to pray which was about 10 miles away.

Making sure that Bella was safe the King sent three of his best men to ride with her to the church: Sir Daniel Bryan, Sir John Cena, and Sir Philip Brooks.

Walking out the front door of the castle wearing a purple riding dress along with a purple hat with little black roses enbeded into as she spoke a few words with Hunter who was walking out with her as one of stable boys bring a beautiful, pure bred, black stallion towards them.

This beautiful horse was a gift from her late father for her fourth birthday which the king bring back with them after Shawn died.

His name is Midnight and he was one of that fastest horses in the kingdom.

"Be careful, Bella. I'm still worry about you having though nightmares." the King worried as he picked up her gentle then place on her saddle.

By then Sir Bryan, Sir Cena, and Sir Brooks was riding up sitting proudly on their white horses then bow their heads to their king.

"Sir Bryan, Sir Cena, and Sir Brooks, I order you to protect Bella with your lives. If she starts having her nightmares again and anybody try to cause problems with her bring her right back home."

"On our honor sir." Cena replied as he bow his head once more before Cena and Brooks took the front while Bryan took the back leaving Bella in the middle and protected.

Bella brew a kiss to her godfather then waving back at Hunter with a smile as all four of them started ride off.

By the time they got to the church the weather by some strange reason, started turning out bad as the clouds started to get dark, the winds started to blow hard almost knocking all four of them all their horses, thunder and lighting was all around them.

With the help of the three young men that the king have sent with her Bella ran into the church all wet while Bryan, Cena, and Brooks help close the wooden door.

Sir Cena was the first one to speak, "It be better to stay here and wait out the storm my lady."

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a man voice asked while walking out of the darkness and into the candle-lit chamber of the abbey.

He was a handsome with his hair long mix with brown and blond, with dark brown eyes that caught Bella off guard.

The man smiled, "So, sorry to scared you. I'm Seth Rollins, I'm here to help out the archbishop with his daily duties since he been ill."

"The devil have sent this storm!" exclaimed Sir Bryan while the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, calm down goat boy!" Brooks snapped at Bryan while sitting down in one of the wooden pews.

Cena rolled his eyes then looked at both yelling, "You two shut up!"

Bella trying not to laugh at all that was going on as she turned back her attention back to Seth saying, "I was coming here to pray but it looks like we will have to stay here until we wait out the storm."

"You are welcome here, if you like I can hear your confession."

"I would like that very much."

As she nod to the men to stand guard Bella walked into a small bare room which only had a long table with a gold cross in the middle of it.

Seth smiled at Bella as he grabbed a near by wooden chair and sat in it as the young woman got on her knees then making the sign of the cross.

In a smooth voice along with a wicked grin he asked, "What is your confession my lady?"

Before Bella can open her mouth another door open on the other side of the room walked in a beautiful, exotic, looking woman wearing all black with a wicked grin of her own.

"Don't be scared my lady, my name is Tamina. I'm here on the behalf of a friend of your late father, Lord Shawn and lets say he really wants to meet you."

Getting up from the floor the young woman looked at them then shook her head, "I think I better be going or maybe I can go visit the archbishop to see how he doing."

Trying to run to the door Seth grab her by the arm then cover her mouth with his other hand as the young Bella try to struggle between his strong arms as he whispered in her ear, "Go ahead keep on struggling, I like it!"

Standing now in the middle of room struggling again Seth's strong arms feeling like her neck is being crushed by huge snake as Tamina walked over towards Bella then grabs her by the face while one of her sharp nails was caressing her cheek all away down her soft neck as she spoke, "I can see while Lord Roman wants you, you feel so wonderful, so firm, so pure and innocent. Just a little warning, his coming and he won't stop until you belong to him heart, body and soul...you belong to him! Don't worry, you will see him soon!

Bella try to scream but Seth's strong hand was still over her mouth then she felt something blowing into her face making her pass out.

Both Seth and Tamina lay her gentle on a small bed near by the window as the older woman told Seth, "Don't worry she won't remember this little visit. Lord Roman will be pleased but also displease how strongwilled she is, it will be cute but only for a while."

Seth nods as he watched Tamina kissed Bella on the cheek then go down to her neck before taking her leave of them.

Findly alone Seth smiled then started to unbutton the front lace buttons of her dress as she was comment to himself, "I don't think Roman would mind me taking a peek or even a bit."

But before he can even take a peek, Seth started to feel pains like a huge hand was around his throat as he can hear a voice inside his head, "DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE MINE!'

Then the pain stop, Seth took a breath as he got up away from Bella's sweet virgin body as he can feel her waking up.

Waking up between moans the young woman's brown eyes snapped open then slowly try to get up as Seth walked over with a cup of water.

"What, what happen?" whispered Bella while the handsome man pass her the water.

"You passed out after confession, I guess from fever since you and your men was in the storm for so long. But don't worry, I gave you something for the fever, so it should pass soon." Seth said covering his tracks with a gentle smile.

Thank God she doesn't know what have happen to her or the message from Lord Roman though this cousin and maker Tamina.

"Thank you so taking such good care of me, Mr. Rollins. Your kindness will always be with me."

"_Oh you have no idea_". he though to himself as moving a piece of Bella's hair out of her eyes.

"Your welcome my lady." he whispered to her then he kissed her gentle on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

OOC: First off I would like to thank **super-geekgirl101** for writing the sex scene for me as I try to get back into writing more. Your the best girl! :) I hope everybody else will enjoy the other parts I have written and to the continue support of my writing. You guys are the best!

Roman is sitting in his small, candle-lit throne room waiting for his guest arrive, a guest that he haven't seen in years..well at least sixteen years to be exact was the last time they ever seen each other.

One the right of him is a new, gold throne for his new queen who will soon sit in it to rule by himself.

Lost in though the door opened with Tamina walking in with a huge status of a man who is cover his face with his purple cape as he bows his head to Roman.

The vampire nods to his cousin to leave so they can attend to their business then he got up and walk towards the bar as he asked, "Would you like some wine, King Hunter?"

It was just then that King Hunter the Great of the Kingdom of Hartford and the Godfather of Lady Bella shown his face for the first time to Lord Roman in sixteen years.

"You got a lot explaining to do, I told you to stay away from Bella until it was time for me to give her to you!"

Roman just rolls his eyes at the other ruler as he poured himself some blood into his goblet then slowly walked over towards him looking him over, "You have aged, what a pity. But that to the subject about Bella, she is mine to do what I wish."

Hunter come closer to him until they was face to face, eye to eye as he commented, "That wasn't part of the deal we made!"

"But it was Lord Shawn to backed out of the deal, leaving his blood on your hands! Tell me this Hunter, how did it feel to kill your best friend in order to keep this deal with me? How would you feel if I told, or showed Bella what you did to the man who was her blood? I don't think she will ever forgive you, then it will be one step closer to bracing the darkness that she will share with me." Roman said with a wicked grin on his handsome face while walking back to the bar to pour Hunter some wine.

The King of Hartford just shook his head, he will never give up Bella for he saw the pain in the little girls eyes when she lost her father because of him and the deal he made with Lord Roman and the way that Shawn looked at him as the life drain from his eyes.

He still have nightmares to this day about it.

No the deal is no more! It's over!

"The deal is over! I can't give Bella up, I love her too much like a daughter to let her go!" Hunter screamed then he started towards the double wooden doors out of the throne room.

"Believe me King Hunter, the deal is not over. Just keep your precious Bella close to you because you will never know when she will be gone." Roman warned looking towards Hunter one last time as his grey eyes are turning black with anger watching the King of Hartford walk out the door.

Walking over to an empty desk the young vampire bring out a gold locket necklace with this family crest on it inside is a little painting of Bella in it.

"Don't worry my beloved wife, soon you will be yelling my name in darkness of pleasure." Roman whispered to the picture before he looked up seeing Tamina walk in with his costume and his gold mask.

"You need to get ready soon Roman, the darkness will come soon and we need to be at the party to keep an eye on your new bride."

He nods to his cousin then put the necklace back into the empty desk knowing that tonight might be the night that he will get even with King Hunter and take Bella back with him, then again maybe not.

He got so much to do before bring Bella into this life of darkness.

The moon started to rise once more behind the dark clouds as color fireworks started to appear in the sky telling the people of the kingdom know that tonight was the night of Lady Bella's twenty-first birthday party.

The King and Queen gave extra food and wine to the citzens of their beloved kingdom for the special day as all the citzens though out the kingdom.

The masked ball would be held in the beautiful rose garden which is one of the favorite place that Bella love to relax, read, talk to her friends AJ, Brie, and Nikki about the men in their lives. This is also the place where she used to run around as a little girl while King Hunter and Queen Stephanie looked on with smiled on their faces.

And now the king and queen got their two twins, Rose and Hunter the First who is just turn two years old, running around with her.

But for right now, Bella is resting as everybody in the castle is getting ready for the huge party for later tonight.

In her bedroom she can all three of the girls talking different things while giggling having a good time. It makes Bella's heart feel good that her friends are happy but sometime she feels like that she holding her friends behind for having a life of their own just to server her as ladies in waiting.

All four of them grew up together, loved each other like sisters so after a long talk one night the girls told Bella that they won't leave her until it's time for them to leave which is when the get married.

Bella smiled as she lay in her soft white night gown that she changed into after riding her horse with Queen Stephanie to spend a little time with her alone to talk about different things that she couldn't talk to anybody else about.

To her Stephanie is like a big sister she never had in her life.

Bella sighs as she closed her eyes knowing she only have a few hours before she makes her apperance for the Masked Ball.

The winds was blowing peacefully as a black raven flew onto the baloncy of Bella's bedroom a few seconds the raven morph into a dark,handsome man with raven black hair wearing all black along with his black cape flying in the wind.

Feeling that Bella's maids had stepped out to do some stuff for the upcoming party now it was a perfect time to take a closer look at his future bride.

Knowing that the glass won't be a problem he grins to himself as the man walked though it without even a crack then slowly started walking towards the young sleeping beautiful.

Thanks to a little spell that Tamina did so Bella will be the only one who can see him he can do what he likes.

Sitting right by her sleeping form Roman started slowly touch her face a little then he slowly moved in for a kiss feeling her ruby lips againest his own, tasting the sweetness of her lips.

Bella started to moan a little then started to move away this made Roman mad as the vampire grabbed Bella by the neck roughly making her open her eyes to man that was in been in her dreams for a very long while now.

"Who...who are you? Why are you here?" Bella asked shaking under his touch as she can feel him touching her soft breast.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled than slapped his across his handsome face then trying to jump out of her bed.

Roman grabbed her by her long brown her throwing her back on her bed.

"Ohh sweet Tiger Lily. You are making this so much harder on yourself. When are you going to learn that you can't run away from me much longer?" He chuckled darkly as he pinned her wrists down.

"Get off of me, I will scream!" Bella hissed at him, writhing underneath him.

"Yes you will, but you will be screaming for me." He smirked as his fingers pressed to her core on the outside of her panties, making her arch her back involuntarily.

Before Bella knew it, under the rough struggle of Roman pinning her down, knowing that he was much stronger than her, her silk red panties with the little black bows were torn off , exposing her wet flesh to him. She hated that her body betrayed her and Roman knew of this. But she had to fight this. There had to be a way to fight him and to stop the arousing lust that was slowly stirring up in her loins.

He slowly went to her neck as he licked the side of it, nibbling on it. His tongue later furthered down her body, past her breast, sucking on her nipple through the fabric. He wanted her and he knew that she wanted him too, whether she wanted to admit or not.

He pinned most of his hard body weight down on her, using his arms to hook them underneath her legs, pinning them back as his mouth immediately attacked her wet dripping cunny.

He didn't even slow down. He immediately started licking and sucking away at her pussy, pinning her legs so she couldn't escape. She would try her hardest to throw him off of her but it was no use. The pleasure was consuming her as his tongue, his long, wet tongue would fuck her as it slipped further between her tight little walls, making her gasp, losing her breath over and over. She bit her ruby lips, trying not to moan, trying not to give in to the man who was of eternal damnation, but he continued to pleasure her, his lips sucking in her throbbing pink clitoris, making her claw the sheets.

He would teasingly slip a finger inside of her tightness, making her whimper, which made him chuckle.

"I see you are not trying to fight me anymore. It's only a matter of time before you belong to me, wholly and completely, sweet Bella."

"NOOO, Get off of me!" She grunted, trying to free her legs from his strong arms, holding her down but he continued to flick his tongue on her flesh, he loved the smell of her, the taste if her, reminding him of sweet cherries and roses.

She could feel the lower pit of her stomach rising and tightening, signaling her orgasm as Roman would slide another finger inside, fucking her fast and hard.

She twisted and turned and it only urged Roman on, seeing how much of a challenge she was starting to be. She was being difficult now, but she was liking it.

Roman stuck his tongue in further between her pink cavern and seeing how she was tightening between his lips, tongue and rough fingers, she was cumming..she was cumming and going, going down.

"Oh God..." She cried softly, her cum leaking on his tongue as he lapped it up, growling in his throat. He went up to her thighs and then he bit them, making her shriek as some droplets of blood was starting to show from his bite.

The door started to open to her bedroom, and Roman disappeared into a black raven and flew off, taking her sexy little panties with him. Bella got up, breathing hard, trying to regain all of her oxygen back into her system.

King Hunter walked in with Bella's ladies in waiting as the young lady started putting her white silk robe on then curtsy to her godfather.

He walked in with a smile a the looks at her asking, "Your alright. You look tired."

"Im fine I just had a bad dream that all."

_"You don't even know the half of it' _ she thought to herself as the ladies started to get her ready for the royal dinner that will take place before the Masked Ball while her Godfather Hunter looked on with pride.


	6. Chapter 6

OOC: Not my best work..don't worry they will be more of the Masked Ball in the next chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far..you have any advice or question just shoot me a message. :)

King Hunter and Queen Stephaine waited outside of Bella's bed chambers as Bella was getting ready for the masked ball that will take place in the honor of her twenty-first birthday.

"Are the children alright my love?" Hunter asked his wife while waiting outside with their gift for Bella while will go together with the new ball gown that Stephanie had specially made for Bella.

"My ladies in waiting just put the to bed, it just be us adults now." Stephanie replied then kissed her husband deeply was AJ walked then curtry as Bella walked out wearing a silk emerald ball gown with pure gold trim all around.

Her small hips along with her perfect chest made the dress fit her pretty well. Her long brown hair was curled and style upon the request from the King and Queen themselve for the want to give her something special for her twenty-first birthday.

With a smile the young woman curtry deeply to her godparents then Hunter gentle lift Bella off the ground with the touch of her chin then gentle kiss her on the lips which made Stephanie do a double take and Bella uneasy.

"You look beautiful Bella, your father would be so proud of you it day." Hunter commented while taking one a pure gold box from AJ then opening up for her saying, "Happy Birthday my lady."

Before Bella can say anything one of Stephanie's ladies in waiting pulled her away from them for little Rose was crying for her mother but before she left Stephanie walked over to Bella and hugs her saying, "I will meet you at the Masked Ball, I love you girl..never forget that."

Giving at ugly look to Hunter before walking out of Bella's chambers leaving both Hunter and Bella alone as the maids was dismissed by Hunter so he can have some alone time with his goddaughter.

Feeling a little uneasy Bella looked at the middle size emerald, diamond tiara along with along with huge emerald necklace and earrings made out of pure gold.

"Their beautiful your Majesty." the young woman replied with a gentle smile.

"Come let me put them on you, please sit here." the King told Bella as she sat down in a gold chair near by her desk where she studies her lessons on every subject she can get a hold of including her Bible.

Hunter first put the necklace on her soft, delciate neck as he can smell the scent of rose coming from her then let her put on the heavy earrings

What are this feelings coming out of him, this is his goddaughter for crying outloud?

Then the king slowly put on the tiara on Bella's head then kissed her gentle on the forhead saying, "You look so beautiful. Like a true royal should be, a true pure princess."

Taking Bella by the hand Hunter looked at her one last time before walking towards the door with a smile then kissed her cheek, "The people awaits for the birthday girl."

The weather was perfect without a storm cloud in the sky as people from all walks of life is dress in their best outfits to celebrate the birthday of one of the respected and loved women in the kingdom.

Looking at the sea of colors that was flowing around the dance floor while Roman, Tamina, Seth, and another man by the name of Dean was watching near by away from the others all of them dress in black and red outfits along with gold masks shape in the venetian style.

Roman was keeping a watchful eye out while the others started to fan out, blending into the crowd as the vampire can feel his Bella close by.

Closing his eyes he can feel Bella's heartbeat be come close and close towards the dance floor on the arm of her godfather King Hunter.

He can smell her an mile away as he smiled to himself knowing it will be soon before she will be taking, by freewill or by force to be his wife and queen.

That when the real fun begins!

Walking onto the dance floor Bella looked so beautiful all dress in green and gold along with an venetian style green/gold mask along with peacock feathers all around it.

You can hear a pin drop when she appared on the arm of King Hunter as one of the kings soliders annconds, "Her Grace, Lady Isabella Catherine Michaels, and His Majesty King Hunter the Great, Ruler of the Kingdom of Hartford.

Looking proud while wearing a skull mask sitting over his handsome face along with his gold crown place upon long blond hair he watched all the people bow to the both of them was they walked though the crowd then stood in the middle of it handling Bella off to a young man that she knew of by the name of Lord Cody Rhodes who family been friends with her Godparents and their familes for years.

Cody, all dress in blue with a blue cape looked at Bella with a smile, she looked so beautiful.

Ever since they were children both Cody and Bella grew up together as their families would come and visit each other ever summer. They would run around and play in the fields near by the castle, staying up telling each other secrets so little by little Cody started to fall for Bella but the young woman only seen Cody as the big brother she never had in her life.

They slowly starting dancing slowly to some soft music that the band was playing as the rest of the people started dancing as well.

"You look beautiful tonight, green is very becoming of you my lady." whispered Cody into Bella's ear as she laughs a little then shook her head while they started dancing closer to the entrance of another small garden which was private.

"Slow down Cody I getting a little dizzy, we are not children dancing in the fields you know." Bella said with a laugh then the dizzyness started to get worse as it was feeling like she was spinning out of the control as she can remember the dark handsome bit her, laughing as he vows that she will be his forever.

"Bella what's the matter? Are you ill?"

The everything when black as Bella slipped into the darkness of her mind.

Roman was watching in the shadows near by as Cody had Bella laying on the ground making sure she was alright as the young man was getting up fixing to run to get help but Seth and Dean walked up to him with grins on their faces hiding behind their gold masks.

"What's the matter buddy? Need help?" asked Dean while walking up to Cody as Seth walked onto the other side blocking the young man in.

"My wife to be is ill, I was going to get the king."

"Your wife to be? There wasn't no wedding annoment from King Hunter about his goddaughter getting married, have you friend?" Seth asked Dean was they moved closer and closer to the young man as they can see and feel the fear that was in him.

Dean shaking his head replying, "No, I haven't."

"Well, our familes are discuessing it but it will be soon, King Hunter gave me his word." Cody stuttered as he was starting to walk backward while both Seth and Dean started advace to him.

Seth then slowly pull out a small dagger as his eyes started to change into pure black as well as Dean's did.

Cody was scared out of his mind whispering as he fall to the ground, "Who..what are you?"

It was this time Roman came out of the shadows of the rose garden then stood in front of Cody along with his men, his brothers as he growl to him, "Your worse nightmare!


	7. Chapter 7

OOC: I hope you enjoy this..like before not my best work. I want to thank **super-geekgirl101** for helping me with my writers block once more thank you for being there for me and helping me though this series so far. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! Read and Review...Enjoy!

Blood was everywhere as all three men had blood dripping down their lips, relishing the blood from the prey the just killed.

"Such a weakly, not a match for me or my Bella." boasted Roman as he looked over at Bella who still out cold thanks to his little love bit he gave her early tonight.

Tamina walked over towards her cousin and his men asking, "What should we do now?"

Roman looked at Tamina then touched her face gentle then commanded, "This kingdom and it's king will be punished for not giving what I want..what is rightful mine. You know what to do my beloved cousin."

With a wicked grin of her own she walked over towards the end of the hill of the private rose garden looking down at the people who was still dancing around the dancing floor, talking, having a good time.

That all going to end now.

The Kingdom of Hartford is going to be punished for keeping Bella from her man who is, in his mind and Tamina, his dark soul mate.

Holding her hands together she whispered some words then a ball of light started to form into her hands as she looked into the sky Tamina threw up the ball of light into the night sky.

Violent winds started to blow in every directions, lighting started to flash from the sky that was turning more black by the second as the people started to run in all directions like ants running for their lives.

With two carriages near by this was a good time to take his bride with him as Roman threw the young woman over his shoulders as the others follow leaving the people of the Kingdom of Hartford running as the thunder and lighting was getting worse so the people won't what was going on under their own noses.

Handing Bella over to Seth, Roman got in first then with the help of both Dean and Tamina the other man slowly slide Bella into the carriage making sure her head landed gentle on Roman's lap so the young vampire can look at her, caress her, and since this was going to be a long journey he can do whatever he wants.

"Lets get going, we have a long journey ahead of us. We need to back to the castle before sunrise." Roman said before Seth closed the door behind them ordering the driver to lead on as the others jumped into the second carriage as the driver took off right behind Roman's carriage leaving the people of Hartford to wait out the storm from hell.

Bella felt like she had the headache from hell moaning in pain as she started to move around slowly what feels like a huge soft bed with the softness of silk again her skin.

"God what a headache! AJ! Could you get me some water please?" Bella yelled but nobody answer or even hear footsteps moving towards her.

She try to get up from the bed but the pounding headache made her lay back down moaning in pain.

Where is AJ, Nikki, and Brie?

They would have been here helping her by now.

Bella opened her eyes as she know from the looks of things, this was not her bed or even her bedroom.

Getting up from the bed she started looking around into the room what was only lit by the glow of many candles, to her, this room was much darker than the one back at her godfather's castle.

The huge four-poster bed was cover all in black along with the curtain that was around the posts of the bed. There was a small desk and chair along one side of the bed while on the other side was a dresser that was full of jewels and other things for her grooming but no mirror which to Bella was weird.

She looked up as Bella started to hear some jigging from the locked door knowing somebody was going to come.

Jumping back into the huge bed the young woman closed her eyes pretending to be a sleep hoping and praying deep down that they would go away.

Even though he should be a sleep, as his cousin Tamina pointed out, Roman made his mind up to sleep by his lovely Bella not only to feel her against his cold skin but to keep a close eye on her knowing that she will fight him every step of the way.

Walking into the room wearing just a silk robe under his tone, naked body with his long black hair down as he looked at both Seth and Dean before closing the door saying, "Kept a good eye out, by now King Hunter and his family will know that his beloved Bella is gone and the sound of war will start."

Nodding to their friend and boss they closed-door living both Roman and Bella alone.

Knowing that Bella wasn't asleep, Roman walked over towards the beautiful woman who was laying on the bed then gentle took his hand caressing her cheek whispering, "I know your not a sleep, I can hear your heart beat calling to me."

Her brown eyes snapped awake looking up into Roman's grey eyes begging, "Please take me back home."

"You are home my dear, you are mine now, a prize for the sins that your father and godfather had done against me." Roman replied as he gentle sat by her on the bed while still drinking in her beauty.

The woman have grown up from a little girl who was giving to be a future bride so King Hunter can knock King Vince, the father of Queen Stephanie, off the throne of the Kingdom of Hartford to a beautiful, strong-willed, fighting woman.

Something that Roman have to break her from...her strongwilling, his queen will obey him and knowing how Bella is its going to be a fight to break her but in his mind it will be fun as well.

"Sins, what sins are you talking about?! My father and godfather haven't done so-called 'sins' again you." Bella hissed as the young woman got up from the bed, face to face with his body of evil then slapped his hard across the face.

He gets pissed for a moment, Roman looks into her eyes while licking his lips then wraps his hand around her throat making she trembles, afraid, to which he smiles at but she taunts him, saying, " That I know you secrets, your weakness, your fears, your pleasures and desires. I will give you all of that and more."

Looking at this woman who was shaking under his grasp the vampire couldn't helped himself as he grab her gentle by the hair then kissed Bella deeply.

Throwing her back on the bed he got up then walks towards the door but not before looking back issue this warning, "Tomorrow night, I will sleep by your side but I wouldn't take you until we are wed under a full moon which will be a few weeks away, until then my love I will push away my desire of taking you but I can do other things to you."

Bella eyes was full of fire and hate as the young woman hissed at him, "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME! NEVER!"

Roman just laughed as he walked out the door saying, "You will be my sweet Tiger Lily, you will be!"


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the Kingdom of Harford the night after Bella's party was filled with fear but for King Hunter and his family it was full of worried as they was worried about the well-being of Bella.

Hunter's men found the lifeless, bloodless body of Cody in the private rose garden and Bella was nowhere to be found which means Lord Roman had kidnapped Bella which made the king very anger as he told Roman that the deal was off.

Sitting in his throne room alone, Hunter was thinking about what to do and how to get Bella back.

His wife and children was at church praying for Bella's safe return as Stephanie was worried not only for Bella, but also for her family and the kingdom as a whole.

With no choice, King Hunter called upon one of his top men and family friend to go and save Bella by the name of Sir Randy Orton.

Sir Randy Orton was a close friend of both King Hunter and Lord Shawn since back in the day who helped Hunter overthrown King Vince and help put Hunter on the throne.

Orton was also strong, handsome, but a bit of an ass who think of himself as the best of the best in Hunter's army. But one way or another Hunter knew that he can get the job done.

Lost in his thought Hunter didn't hear the two huge wooden opening and closing as Sir Randy Orton stood right before his friend and King wearing his battle armor.

"I came as quickly as I could your Majesty. Is there any news about Bella?" the young man asked at Hunter finely looked up for the first time.

"No, no news. But I know this is all Roman and his family doing, even after I told him to stay away." Hunter replied while getting off of his throne nodding for the other people to leave the room so both him and Randy can be alone.

Both men started walking down a long hall way towards the royal chapel where his family was praying.

"So is everything ready, it's a long way to Roman's kingdom as well as very dangerous" Hunter asked knowing there will be a lot of risks but to get Bella safe and sound is all that Hunter along other things.

Hunter just can't get Bella out of his mind.

"Yes, everything is ready. Two of Roman's and Tamina's cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso will be helping me get there. There are some secret passage ways under the palace they can show me, don't worry Hunter they can be trusted."

"Good, being Bella back safely and I will give you anything you desire."

"Yes, about that, as you know I been very passionate about Bella even though I only saw her a handful of times with you and your family. If I bring her back safely would you give me your god-daughter's hand in marriage?"

Hunter looked back at him as he saw his wife, Queen Stephanie along with the little twins, Rose and Hunter the First coming out of the royal chapel walking towards them as he quickly replied, "If you save her and bring her back safety I will give you anything you desire including Bella's hand in marriage."

With that they made a new deal but will King Hunter keep it?

The day was dragging slowly even though the Kingdom of Pensacola is always dark, no sunlight, no blue skies or soft white clouds, no birds singing or beautiful animals walking around, no people enjoying themselves talking and laughing..nothing but silence and darkness.

Bella still trap in the bedroom-style dungeon trying to thinks of ways to escape from this "Locus autem domini" this Place of the Damned.

Feeling dirty and tired the young woman worrying about his godparents for the people in the Kingdom of Hartford as she was sitting by the window looking out into the darkness as Bella can see another storm on the horizon accompany with bright flashing of lighting.

While looking out the window Bella can feel a cool wind which made her shake a little.

Where was that cold wind coming from?

Looking back toward the wall on the other side of the room near by the locked door that was keeping her trapped there was something different about that part of the wall.

Walking toward the wall she starting touching it remembering the time when she was just a little girl and she found a secret passage way while playing around her room at her godparents castle.

Came to find out it was a secret room that was sealed for hundreds of years before which is now part of the dungeons area of the castle.

The feel of that part of the wall was not full made of stone but a hollow wood made to look like stone.

Bella started to knock around the hollow wood hoping and praying this will be a way out of this evil place.

After a few knocks a secret door slowly opened to the shock of the young woman as taking one of the candles from the nightstand near by then slowly started to enter the dark, rocky, pathway letting the secret door slowly close behind her making her jump a little.

Her eyes were trying to adjust to the soft glow of the candle light that was lighting the way down the dark, creepy hallway that was fulled with dirt and spider webs

"What is this place?" she whispered to herself as Bella started feeling againest the dirty walls while keep on walking towards whatever was ahead on her.

Waving the candle around to see where she was going as the gentle wind was getting colder and colder each step she was talking.

It was like something or someone was calling to her as little by little step by step the young woman felt the need to obey while a part of her was trying to stop her..the power is too great not to obey.

Dropping the candle on the dirty, rocky ground as Bella keep on walking until she entered a room in the shape of a dungon that was filled with candles.

Looking around she different thing including chains and other things that would make a normal woman blush.

But to Roman and the people of this kingdom knew that Lady Bella wasn't normal but a dark evil queen in training.

As she enter Bella saw the shape of the man whom the young woman saw before staring into the fireplace dressed in all black leather.

"You try to escape didn't you my child, but I had to stop you. You belong to us now..especially Lord Roman as his lover, his dark soul mate, his queen. But to me you are mine too, to help you, and the guide you in the dark ways of our world."

Before Bella can say anything the man turned around as she was face to face with the man who was that the church that day she when to pray...Seth.

"You, you are one of them." Bella looked at him in puzzled as he gave her a wicked grin of his own walking over towards the beautiful woman.

He gentle touched her face which Bella slapped his hand away but it didn't do much good.

Seth moved in closer as she can feel the heat from his body coming though from the leather type suit he was wearing then started kiss her neck a little while whispering in her ear:

"Now, you remember me don't you? From that time at the church when you and your men came for prayers. I was order by Roman to see you up close and personal, to see what you are like. And lets just say...he not disappointed in you either."

"Don't touch me!"

But he grab her tighter knowing Roman give him permission to do want ever with her but not virginity for that belong to him and him alone.

"I think you need to relax a little." announced Seth as with his hands and a few words Bella was thrown across the room against the stone wall then iron chains started to lock her hands above her and stretch her soft long legs part from each other.

Bella pulled on the chains begging him, "Please let me go!"

Seth laughs a little as he took a knife from a small table near by as he started to advance towards her saying, "Not a change, Roman and his cousin Tamina will be with us soon. But first we need to get you out of this clothes."

With that she can start feeling the cold steel of the shaper knife starting to slowly going down her neck the starting cutting open the front of her beautiful made dress letting her soft, huge, perfect breast fall out.

Closing her eyes, praying that this will end soon, or will this be the start of her training towards the darkside.

**I hope everybody enjoys it...it's not my best and I running out of ideas...any ideas or advice will the good! Please read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Seth smiled, licking his lips as he slowly started cutting off Bella's green dress that she wore some days back for her birthday.

When her soft breasts starting popping out with each cut, with each rip of the dress it was like magic to him as he slowly started rubbing her nipples with his cold hands.

Bella still having her fighting spirit pulled on the chains more yelling, "Don't you dare touch me." know in someway deep down that she was really enjoying it.

With a grin he grabs hold of one of her breast roughly as he continue cutting the rest of the dress off of her perfect body just leaving her green/black laces panties on her.

"Green is not your color my dear, maybe red or blue would match my body of my queen." he commented as he walked back over towards the fireplace putting the knife down on the small table then picked up some leather glove and starting to put on his hands.

"What..what are you doing to do to me?" Bella stuttered was she felt the chains getting tighter and tighter around her arms and legs knowing that Seth was taking a lot of pleasure seeing her struggle in fear.

"Shhhh, it's ok my child, my queen I just here to love you." he decided as he slowly walked towards her once again drinking in her beautiful while he watch her struggle once more against the chains.

Once they was face to face with each other the gentle touched her face with one of his gloved hands as he spoke, "You know Roman and Tamina won't be here for at least a day or two, then when out hunting which it takes some days to get all they need for your wedding so they trust me to keep an eye on you...and I will in more ways than one."

The young woman started to look away but that made Seth either more angry as he jerk her face towards him again then kissed her deeply so deeply that he started to draw blood from her already ruby lips.

Seth pulls his head back licking his lips tasting the virgin blood that was dropping from his own mouth from Bella's lips.

"Sweet, so sweet. Like strawberries and cherries all mixed into one." Seth informed his queen as he touched his face again the started gentle kiss her neck.

Then he whispered in her ear saying, "I have a special seat for you. You see I have some reading to do and I would like you to join me but I know how you like to fight so...you will like what I have created."

With that Seth starting to take off the chains but looked at her with dark eyes, "Don't even think about escape because you can't."

Knowing that Seth will make good of his threat took the chains off than grabbed Bella by the neck gentle leading her across the room towards the table that was set up for him to do his work one side is his chair which was all black and leather something that was made for him but the second one was right by him which was cover up.

"I hope you will enjoy one of my many gifts from me to you." Seth said with a grin the uncovers the chair making Bella's eyes pop out in horror.

It was the came type of chair like Seth but this had chains build in on the arms and the legs of the chair along with a build in vibrator.

"NOOOO! I WON'T!" yelled Bella as she starting fighting Seth which he real did enjoy but it was only a matter of time before he over power her thanks to the magic that Tamina have taught him putting the young woman to sleep.

"Don't worry, your enjoy my company I know I will enjoy yours." he whispered as he started putting the limp body of Roman's future bride on the chair.

It wasn't before long that Bella starting waking up from the sleep Seth put her in as she starting moaning alerting Seth from his book he was reading at the table.

"Oh your finely awake my darling." Seth said with a happy grin as he starting to pull on the leather straps and chains that was holding Bella down in the black chair making sure they was tight but not too tight.

She try to say something but their was a ball gag deep into her mouth making her struggle against the straps that was embedded into her arms and legs keeping her to move or get free.

Standing behind her Seth started to rub her shoulders gentle trying to calm her down as his mouth was by her ear saying, "Don't..I just wanted to show you what kind of pleasure we can give you...how we can love you."

With that he just simple clap his hands letting the vibrator turn on feeling it between her legs giving her feelings she never felt before.

"Just let yourself go." he whisper once more than kissed her on the head feeling the softness and the smell of rose in her hair than laughs seeing Bella struggling against the straps and chains that was keeping her from escape from Seth, Roman, this damn place of hell that will be her doom if her family won't come and save her soon.

Sitting back in the chair, Seth picked up his book then looked back at Bella saying admiring her once more as he said, "What at lovely view..don't worry there more to come, before Roman comes back we will know each other very well indeed."

**OOC: Ohhh poor Bella...please read and review! :) Enjoy!**


End file.
